womenincomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jan Duursema
Jan Duursema (born October 27, 1954) is an American artist known for her work on the Star Wars comics franchise. She is the creator of Denin and Vila from Naldar, the Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura and the Kiffar Jedi Quinlan Vos. Life & Career Jan Duursema's first published comics work appeared in Heavy Metal vol. 3 #3 (July 1979). She drew several stories for DC Comics' Sgt. Rock title beginning in 1980.With writer Paul Kupperberg, she co-created the Arion character in The Warlord #55 (March 1982)Wallace, Dan. "Arion, Lord of Atlantis", The DC Comics Encyclopedia. London: Dorling Kindersley, 2008. (ISBN 0756641195) p. 24. and the Arion, Lord of Atlantis series was launched in November 1982. Duursema was one of the artists of Wonder Woman #300 (Feb. 1983).Manning, Matthew K. DC Comics Year-By-Year: A Visual Chronicle. London: Dorling Kindersley, 2010 (ISBN 075666742) pp.200, 260. She provided artwork to the Star Ace role-playing game from Pacesetter Ltd."Jan Duursema" (archive.org), Pen & Paper: RPG Database. Archived 25 Feb 2005. Her first work for Marvel Comics, as well as her first work on the Star Wars franchise, appeared in Star Wars #92 (Feb. 1985). Back at DC, she was one of the contributors to the DC Challenge limited series in 1986 and drew the Advanced Dungeons and Dragons comic book series for three years. She briefly worked with John Ostrander on the Hawkworld series in 1992 and again the following year when the title was cancelled and relaunched as Hawkman. Her association with Dark Horse Comics' Star Wars franchise began with Star Wars: Chewbacca #2 (Feb. 2000). She has since drawn several Star Wars series for Dark Horse including the Star Wars: Darth Maul mini-series in 2000 and the comics adaptation of Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones in 2002."Episode II Adaptation & Free Comic" (archive.org), StarWars.com. Published 5 Mar 2002. Archived 27 Feb 2005. Duursema and Ostrander collaborated on the Star Wars: Legacy series which was introduced with a #0 issue and ran for 50 issues from June 2006 to August 2010. They launched the Star Wars: Dawn of the Jedi series in 2012. Duursema was the basis for the character Ur-Sema Du.Cronin, Brian. "Comic Book Urban Legends Revealed #151", Comic Book Resources. Published 17 Apr 2008. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. Advertising Nike, Inc. commissioned Duursema, along with Amanda Conner, to design the "Make Yourself: A Super Power" advertising campaign in 2011.Johnston, Rich. "Amanda Conner and Jan Duursema Create Female Superheroes For Nike", Bleeding Cool. Published 6 Oct 2011. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. Personal life Duursema is married to fellow comic book artist Tom Mandrake, whom she met while both were students at The Kubert School. Their wedding was held on the school's grounds.Contino, Jennifer. "Creepy Concepts - Tom Mandrake", Sequential Tart. Published Nov 2001. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. The couple have a son, Jack Moses Mandrake,@JanDuursema_art. "My son, Jack Mandrake, posted his first YouTube drawing video. Proud mom!" 5:11 PM - 5 Jan 2017. and a daughter, Sian Mandrake,Willis, Mark, ed. "Interview with Up and Coming Superstar....Sian Mandrake", Independent Comic Book Review. Published 2014. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. who is also a Kubert School-trained comics illustrator."Faculty: Sian Mandrake", The Kubert School. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. Duursema, her husband, and their daughter all currently teach at The Kubert School."Faculty", The Kubert School. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. Awards Duursema received the second annual Russ Manning Most Promising Newcomer Award in 1983."Russ Manning Award", San Diego Comic-Con International. Accessed 27 Oct 2017. Bibliography Dark Horse Comics *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' #2 (2000) *''Star Wars'' #16, 19–22, 32–35, 42-45 (2000–2002) *''Star Wars Tales'' #3, 7, 11 (2000–2002) *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'', miniseries, #1–4 (2000) *''Star Wars: Episode II – Attack of the Clones'', miniseries, #1–4 (2002) *''Star Wars: Jedi'': **''Aayla Secura'' (2003) **''Count Dooku'' (2003) **''Mace Windu'' (2003) **''Shaak Ti'' (2003) *''Star Wars: Legacy'' #0–3, 5–7, 11–12, 14–19, 23–26, 28–31, 34–35, 37–40, 43–50 (2006–2010) *''Star Wars: Legacy: One for One'' (2010) *''Star Wars: Republic'' #49–50, 54, 59, 63, 65–66, 68–77, 81–83 (2003–2006) DC Comics *''Advanced Dungeons and Dragons'' #1–22, 24–30, 33–36, Annual #1 (1988–1991) *''Arak, Son of Thunder'' #8–11 (1982) *''Arion, Lord of Atlantis'' #1–21, 23, 27, 30–35, Special #1 (1982–1985) *''Batman'' #392 (1986) *''Batman and the Outsiders Annual'' #1 (among other artists) (1984) *''DC Challenge'' #12 (1986) *''Detective Comics Annual'' #5 (1992) *''Earth 2: World's End'' #4–7, 10 (2014–2015) *''Green Lantern'' #163 (1983) *''Hawkman'' vol. 3 #1–4, Annual #1 (1993–1994) *''Hawkworld'' #27–29 (1992) *''Heroes Against Hunger'' #1 (1986) *''House of Mystery'' #301 (1982) *''Justice League Quarterly'' #5 (1991) *''Martian Manhunter'' #5 (1999) *''Omega Men'' #36 (1986) *''The Outsiders'' #8, 16 (1986–1987) *''Saga of the Swamp Thing'' #9 (1983) *''Sgt. Rock'' #347–352, 357–360, 362, 364 (1980–1982) *''Star Trek'' #34 (1992) *''Swamp Thing'' vol. 2 #117 (1992) *''Tangent Comics / Nightwing'' #1 (1997) *''Tangent Comics / Nightwing: Night Force'' #1 (1998) *''The Warlord'' #55–62 (Arion); #60–62, 123–133 (The Warlord) (1982–1988) *''Weird War Tales'' #98 (1981) *''Wonder Woman'' #300 (among other artists) (1983) Marvel Comics *''Avengers'' #369 (1993) *''The Incredible Hulk'' #399–402 (1992–1993) *''Professor Xavier and the X-Men'' #1–4, 6 (1995–1996) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' #5 (1994) *''Star Wars'' #92 (1985) *''Uncanny X-Men'' #305 (1993) *''Wolverine: Knight of Terra'' (1995) *''X-Factor'' #97, 99–104, 106, 108–111, 200 (1993–2010) *''X-Man'' #10 (among other artists) (1995) *''X-Men: Road to Onslaught'' (among other artists) (1996) *''X-Men 2099'' #32–35 (1996) *''X-Men Unlimited'' #2 (1993) Other publishers *''Elric: The Vanishing Tower'', miniseries, #1-6 (First, 1987–1988) External links *Jan Duursema at Mike's Amazing World of Comics *Jan Duursema at the Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators *Hesker Dusk official site Sources Category:American creators Category:Artists Category:Comic Books Category:Bronze Age Category:Dark Age Category:1954 Births